Herói, vilão ou apenas ladrão?
by dlz
Summary: MM. Durante e após os acontecimentos no episódio Arrow, Clark descobre que o seu destino está cada vez mais próximo. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Herói, vilão ou apenas ladrão?  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Durante e após os acontecimentos no episódio Arrow, Clark descobre que o seu destino está cada vez mais próximo. Oneshot!

* * *

"Não pude identificá-lo, pois ele não quis ficar pra bater um papo" disse Lois em tom de deboche ao chefe da Safetex Security, empresa responsável pela segurança da coleção de peças preciosas da Luthorcorp, após o conturbado roubo do colar na festa de arrecadação de fundos para o patrocínio da corrida ao senado de Martha Kent, promovida por Lionel Luthor. 

"Mas você disse ao Sr. Luthor que quase o pegou" retrucou o homem, enquanto Oliver os observava da mesa do seu escritório. "E ainda assim espera que eu acredite que não tenha visto nada?"

"Olha, Lionel Luthor gasta o quê? Um 'bizilhão' de dólares com segurança?" desafiou ela. "Então não venha me culpar por ter deixado um escoteirozinho com arco e fecha invadir a festa dele"

Oliver sorriu com o comentário de Lois, e se aproximou dos dois. "Muito bem, acho que a Srta Lane tem toda razão, não concorda?" indagou, fitando o homem, que o encarou, surpreso. "Ela ligará se lembrar de mais alguma coisa" completou.

"Boa noite" disse o sujeito, indignado, e nem um pouco convencido, deixando o recinto não sem antes lançar mais um olhar de reprovação para Lois, que lhe sorriu com cinismo.

"O que não está contando a ele?" perguntou Oliver quando estavam somente ele e Lois.

Ela se levantou, eufórica, e com um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios, respondeu: "Acabei de conseguir a matéria da minha vida" e mostrando a ele um anel, completou: "Parece que William Tell não foi o único que saiu com um presentinho da festa..."

"Sr Queen?" indagou um dos seguranças de Oliver, acompanhado de mais alguém.

Lois e Oliver se viraram para ver quem era.

"Minha mãe me disse que estava aqui" completou o sujeito, aproximando-se.

"Smallville..." disse Lois, ao que Oliver se virou para vê-la. "É quase meia-noite"

"Smallville?" indagou Oliver, voltando-se para ele. "Você é Clark Kent?"

Clark se aproximou do bilionário e os dois trocaram um forte aperto de mãos:

"E você deve ser Oliver Queen" respondeu.

"Sim" respondeu Oliver.

Foi quando Clark lançou um olhar de censura para Lois, ainda que não tivesse muita certeza quanto a quê deveria se preocupar, pois o incomodava não o fato dela ter enfrentado o ladrão do colar que sua mãe usava na festa de Lionel, mas a idéia de saber por sua mãe que ela estaria ali, justamente no apartamento de um bilionário de fora da cidade do qual nunca ouviu falar a respeito, e tarde da noite.

"É engraçado, sabe... pela forma como a Lois me falou a seu respeito..." comentou Oliver, subitamente, olhando para Lois e depois para Clark. "Pensei que seria um pouco mais..."

Mais do que depressa, Lois o interrompeu: "Uma água agora viria bem"

"Um pouco mais o quê?" indagou Clark, olhando para ela e depois para Oliver.

"Bem..." disse o bilionário, já não muito mais certo se deveria continuar a frase.

"Mais _nerd_?" completou Clark, arqueando as sobrancelhas, e imaginando que vindo de Lois só podia ser algo do gênero.

"Bem, você não está exatamente invadindo boates à noite, então..." justificou Lois, sorrindo.

Clark sorriu, e encarando-a e depois a Oliver, devolveu: "É muito bom ver que a Lois encontrou alguém que possa ignorar a personalidade dela"

Lois rolou os olhos com o comentário, e Oliver sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Clark e caminhando em direção à sua mesa:

"Não se preocupe com isso, Clark... se eu tivesse morado sob o mesmo teto que uma mulher linda como essa, também esconderia meus sentimentos com sarcasmo"

Nisso, Lois e Clark se entreolharam, e em uníssono, disseram: "Sentimentos?"

"A única razão de eu estar aqui é para recuperar aquele colar" disse Clark, mais do que depressa. "A última coisa que quero é ver minha mãe em dívida com Lionel Luthor" explicou, olhando alternadamente para Lois e Oliver.

"Bom, ela deveria ter pensando nisso antes de aceitar a ajuda dele nessa arrecadação de fundos..." devolveu Oliver, balançando a cabeça, como se não imaginasse pessoas aparentemente boas e decentes como os Kent envolvidos com os Luthor. "Mas se está mesmo defendendo a causa de bilionários roubados, pode querer adicionar mais alguns na sua lista..." explicou.

Clark frisou a testa, confuso e surpreso: "Está dizendo que Lionel Luthor não é a única vítima?" indagou.

"Mais de uma dúzia de figurões de Metrópolis foi atacada recentemente" revelou Oliver.

"Ótimo, então há pistas" comentou Clark, com firmeza, e um tanto irritado com a arrogância do bilionário e novo namorado de Lois.

"A menos que todas as vítimas tenham cooperado tão mal quanto Lionel Luthor" devolveu Oliver, e antes que Clark indagasse o porquê, ele completou: "Não acha interessante ele não ter ligado para a polícia?"

Lois enrugou a testa com a revelação de Oliver, e sorriu. Estava cada vez mais interessada naquilo tudo, e não via a hora de começar a investigar por sua própria conta.

"Está bem, meninos, se já terminaram de marcar o território que, só para constar 'não sou eu', tenho um artigo de primeira página com alguns detalhes faltando..." comentou, pegando sua bolsa e atravessando a sala, sob o olhar atento de Oliver e Clark. "Boa noite para vocês dois, e brinquem com mais calma" completou.

E quando Lois finalmente saiu, Clark encarou Oliver que ainda olhava em direção à porta por onde ela acabara de sair, não muito certo do que pensar a seu respeito, e muito mais confuso ainda pelo fato de Lois estar envolvida com um sujeito como ele.

* * *

"Lois!" chamou Clark em frente ao prédio onde morava Oliver, logo depois da conversa com o bilionário, enquanto ela fazia sinal para um táxi que se aproximava, o que para ele era por deveras de estranho, já que imaginava que o herdeiro do Império Queen lhe daria uma carona. Contudo, conhecendo Lois como conhecia, Clark sabia que ela muito provavelmente havia recusado por orgulho. 

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou, aproximando-se.

Ignorando-o, ela abriu a porta do táxi que parou ao lado da calçada e sorriu.

"Ora, vou trabalhar na minha matéria, Smallville"

"Vai ficar por aqui? Em Metrópolis?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

Lois sorriu, e se virou para vê-lo. "Por quê o interesse?"

Surpreendido com a pergunta, Clark olhou para os lados, confuso, e sem saber o que responder. "Bem, é que..." e antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ela se adiantou:

"Não vou precisar de carona, Smallville" disse, imaginando que ele estava ali a pedido de Martha. "Vou passar a noite em Metrópolis. Caso a Sra Kent precise de mim, ela tem o número do telefone do meu apartamento aqui, e vou estar com o celular ligado o tempo todo. Agora tenho que trocar essa roupa, e depois vou encontrar com a Chloe no Planeta para fazer uma pesquisa" disse, entrando apressada no táxi.

"Não acha perigoso ficar por aqui depois de tudo o quê aconteceu?" perguntou ele, finalmente.

Lois lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, e depois sorriu, como se acreditasse que seus pensamentos a enganavam. "Se eu não o conhecesse direito, diria que está preocupado além da conta, Smallville" e ele continuou encarando-a, imaginando se ela diria que caso precisasse, chamaria Oliver, 'seu novo namorado', um pensamento que estranhamente o perturbava. Mas ela nada disse a respeito, e apenas indagou, com sarcasmo: "Posso ir agora?"

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, e aliviado não apenas por Lois não ter mencionado Oliver como, principalmente, por ter dispensado a carona, já que ele nem mesmo estava com a caminhonete, e nem imaginava o que teria que inventar caso ela aceitasse voltar com ele a Smallville.

E enquanto o táxi se afastava, Lois acenava pela janela, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

* * *

"Clark?" indagou Martha da sala, já não mais vestida na roupa de festa, quando ouviu a porta da cozinha bater. Ao ver o filho, aproximou-se e perguntou, ansiosa: "E então? A Lois lembrou de mais algum detalhe que possa ajudar a descobrir quem é o ladrão?" 

"A julgar pela expressão do chefe da Safetex enquanto deixava o apartamento de Oliver Queen... não" respondeu ele, com olhar perdido.

"Puxa... estou me sentindo tão mal com isso tudo" comentou ela, enrugando a testa, aflita.

"Mãe, não foi culpa sua" disse ele, tentando reanimá-la.

Martha apenas sorriu com o gesto do filho, e ele nada mais disse, e ficou com o olhar perdido, pensativo, quando sua mãe ao perceber que havia alguma coisa errada com ele, perguntou:

"Bom, o quê acha de me dizer o quê está se passando?"

"Como assim?" perguntou ele, tomado pela surpresa.

"Clark Joseph Kent... conheço esse olhar" disse ela, com um sorriso amável.

E ele sorriu um meio sorriso. De fato, sua mãe às vezes o conhecia melhor do que a ele mesmo, que sequer fazia idéia do que se passava em seu coração, embora sentisse um vazio e uma dor que o arrebatavam intensamente.

"Não é nada" mentiu ele, que ainda tentava assimilar a idéia de Lois estar envolvida com o tal bilionário de fora da cidade.

Martha inclinou a cabeça, nem um pouco convencida, e Clark disfarçou, pegando uma jarra de água da geladeira.

"Esse Oliver Queen... De onde mesmo disse que ele é?" perguntou, tentando não mostrar muito interesse.

"Star City" respondeu Martha, ainda desconfiada. "Parece estar em Metrópolis para começar alguns negócios na cidade. Lionel não parece gostar muito dele"

Clark fitou sua mãe, enquanto enchia um copo com água. "Por que acha isso?" indagou, curioso e preocupado, dado o fato de que se tratava do novo namorado de Lois.

"Não sei dizer... Ele apenas mencionou que Oliver e Lex estudaram juntos no mesmo internato, e que Oliver era um dos garotos que perseguia Lex" explicou Martha. "Mas as pessoas mudam" completou, encarando o filho, com um sorriso, provavelmente pensando em como Clark havia mudado para melhor naquele último ano, desde que terminou seu complicado relacionamento com Lana.

"Hum. Não sei" disse Clark, após tomar um gole de água. "Não gostei muito dele. Achei-o um tanto prepotente e arrogante"

Confusa, Martha apenas sorriu. "Concluiu tudo isso das poucas palavras que trocaram? Não acha que o está pré-julgando, filho? Isso não é muito do seu feitio..."

"Bom, foi o que me pareceu. Só não sei como Lois acabou se envolvendo com esse tipo" comentou Clark tomando mais um gole da água, enquanto Martha finalmente compreendia o que se passava com seu filho.

* * *

Na tarde do dia seguinte, antes de ir encontrar com Lionel a fim de descobrir se o que Oliver Queen lhe revelou na noite anterior era verdade, tão logo soube do incidente havido no Planeta Diário, Clark foi ao apartamento de Lois no Talon para saber como ela estava, preocupado, ainda que Chloe o tivesse advertido de que tudo estava bem. 

"Lois?" chamou Clark, batendo à porta que estava entreaberta, enquanto entrava.

"Eu não quero nem saber! Isso é matéria para primeira página! E você sabe bem disso!" dizia ela em voz alta.

Hesitante, Clark foi entrando, quando então a viu ao telefone. Lois se virou e ao vê-lo aproximar-se decidiu encerrar a ligação: "Olha... eu ligo assim que tiver mais alguma coisa" e desligou.

"Já está nesse nível com o seu editor?" indagou ele.

Lois rolou os olhos e sorriu. "Ele não reconhece o talento que pode perder se não fizer o que eu digo"

"Desde quando ficou tão modesta?"

"Desde quando ficou tão interessado no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?" devolveu ela, sorrindo, enquanto organizava umas pastas sobre a mesa.

Clark também sorriu. "Eu vim saber como você está. A Chloe me contou o que houve ontem no jornal e, bem, uh... fiquei preocupado, e vim para saber se precisa de alguma coisa" disse ele.

"Eu ouvi direito?" indagou Lois, encarando-o, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios e olhar desconfiado.

"Bem, eu..." disse ele, hesitante, imaginando se devia dizer o que o estava incomodando já há algumas semanas, quando, subitamente, alguém bateu à porta.

Lois e Clark se viraram para ver quem era, e Oliver surgiu com um buquê de rosas amarelas.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" perguntou ele, com um sorriso, enquanto entrava.

Lois e Clark se entreolharam.

"Não!" disseram em uníssono, ao que Oliver olhou alternadamente para ambos, com um sorriso.

"Na verdade, eu até já estava de saída" disse Clark, olhando para Lois e depois para Oliver, esbarrando neste último ao passar pela porta.

Lois e Oliver se entreolharam.

"Acho que seu amigo Kent não gosta muito de mim" comentou Oliver assim que Clark saiu, e Lois apenas sorriu, pensando nas últimas palavras ditas pelo farmboy.

* * *

Tarde da noite, após a dica de Lionel, Clark foi ao Westcott Towers, à 1065th Avenue, em Metrópolis, certo de que Simon Westcott, o último dos clientes da Safetex que ainda não havia sido roubado pelo Arqueiro Verde, seria sua próxima vítima. 

Tão logo chegou ao andar onde ficavam as peças da coleção Westcott, Clark viu o mascarado, tal com descrito por Lois e Martha. Ele acabava de retirar do busto de Nefertiti o colar precioso e o embrulhava e guardava-o à cintura, quando Clark o surpreendeu:

"Quem é você?"

O Arqueiro Verde se virou mais do que depressa para vê-lo.

"Ora. Não leu nos jornais?" respondeu, com sua voz grave e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. "Sou o Arqueiro Verde"

Clark permaneceu frio e imóvel. "Espero que tenha aproveitado seu status _cool_ enquanto durou" disse, olhando para ele e a arma que segurava presa à cintura.

"Acho que está levando essa coisa de proteção à vizinhança muito a sério" disse o mascarado, passando por Clark, que o impediu de passar.

Os dois se encararam e o Arqueiro Verde levantou o punho cerrado para acertar um soco no rosto de Clark, que mais do que depressa, segurou sua mão e o empurrou para longe, fazendo-o cair contra um vaso, derrubando-o e quebrando-o, o que inevitavelmente chamou a atenção dos seguranças que correram para ver o que acontecia.

"Isso foi divertido" disse o mascarado, enquanto se levantava. "Parece que não sou o único com um segredo" e aproximando-se novamente de Clark, completou: "Odeio ter que dizer isso, fortão, mas... está do lado errado"

"Não sei se a polícia vai concordar com isso quando chegar" retrucou Clark, sério.

"Olhe ao seu redor, cara. Os dias dos bonzinhos comandando a festa acabaram" disse o Arqueiro Verde levantando ao alto seu crossbow, disparando contra Clark, que segurou a flecha no ar, antes que o acertasse.

Surpreso com o reflexo de seu oponente, o Arqueiro viu que se aproximava alguém, disparando novamente com seu crossbow, vindo a atingir o segurança que surgiu por trás de Clark. Mais do que depressa, Clark foi ao socorro do sujeito atingido pela flecha, quando viu que se tratava de uma flecha com efeito paralisante. Ao se virar, viu que o mascarado fugiu.

Clark tentou usar sua super-velocidade para alcançá-lo. Mas era tarde. Ele havia desaparecido na noite de Metrópolis.

* * *

Depois do seu conturbado confronto com o infame Arqueiro Verde na propriedade de Simon Westcott, Clark foi ao encontro de Chloe no Planeta Diário, quando esta lhe revelou uma pista do misterioso ladrão esmeralda. 

Porém, enquanto ela terminava de compilar para uma imagem tridimensional o que parecia ser a inscrição do anel do ladrão mascarado tirado dele por Lois, Chloe recebeu uma ligação:

"Lois, oi" disse, olhando para Clark, já que acabavam de falar nela.

"CHLOE!" gritou Lois do outro lado da linha.

"Lois?" indagou Chloe, preocupada, ao que Clark logo se prontificou.

"SOCORRO!" gritou Lois, ao longe.

Chloe então fitou Clark: "Ela está com problemas"

* * *

Segundos depois, no apartamento de Lois, Clark encontrou não apenas o celular caído ao chão, como todo o apartamento revirado em sinal de luta. 

"Lois?" indagou alguém, que surgiu à porta.

Clark se virou para ver quem era, e viu que se tratava de Oliver Queen.

"Parece que alguém a levou" disse Clark, hostil.

"Do que está falando? Quem faria isso?" indagou Oliver, confuso.

"Não é óbvio?" indagou Clark, fitando-o. "O Arqueiro Verde" disse, inconformado com o fato de que o namorado de Lois sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de adverti-la dos perigos em escrever um artigo sobre o ladrão mascarado.

Oliver ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Clark pensava apenas num meio de encontrar Lois.

"O quê o faz pensar que ele teve algo a ver com isso?" perguntou Oliver. "Ele está sendo procurado por toda a cidade por roubo à mão armada"

"Foi Lois que ameaçou desmascará-lo publicamente" explicou Clark. "Acho que ele não tem um código de honra"

"Por que não é o mesmo que o seu?" desafiou Oliver, encarando-o. "Talvez se estivesse tão interessado em descobrir sobre esse cara quanto está em pegá-lo, saberia que tudo que ele roubou até agora foi comprado no mercado negro" revelou.

"Está falando dos colares do Lionel?" perguntou Clark, surpreso.

"Sim" respondeu Oliver. "É exatamente o que estou falando. Você está nessa caçada para devolvê-los para seu ladrão original"

"Então acha que Lionel a pegou?" perguntou Clark, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer a Lois, caso não descobrisse logo para onde a levaram.

"Acho muita gente faria qualquer coisa para pegar o Arqueiro Verde" revelou Oliver.

Nisso, Clark recebeu uma mensagem de celular de Chloe, e o bip de Oliver começou a disparar ao mesmo tempo.

"Tenho que ir" disse Oliver, deixando o apartamento, ao que Clark imediatamente ligou para Chloe.

"Chloe, é tarde demais, não há sinal dela" disse ele.

"Talvez eu tenha algo que possa ajudar" disse ela. "Finalmente consegui a imagem do anel. Estou mandado pra você"

Clark recebeu a imagem no celular e viu que se tratava de um brasão, o mesmo que viu na noite anterior no apartamento de Oliver Queen.

"É o brasão de uma família. O único problema é que quem os fazia não era muito criativo, pois há milhares deles e são todos praticamente iguais. Vou levar algum tempo para rastrear esse" explicou ela.

"Eu já vi isso antes" disse Clark, usando sua super-velocidade.

* * *

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Oliver, Clark viu o brasão da família Queen à parede. Tudo fazia sentido. Por isso o bilionário havia sido tão defensivo em relação ao mascarado. Clark olhou ao redor, em busca de uma prova consistente para sua descoberta, quando então enxergou através do relógio decorativo que ficava atrás da mesa do bilionário algo que o deixou estupefato. 

Clark aproximou-se do relógio que, na verdade, nada mais do que a porta para uma sala secreta, e a abriu. Ao ver todos aqueles arcos e flechas verdes, e diversos outros aparatos, não teve mais dúvidas: Oliver Queen era o Arqueiro Verde.

Confuso, Clark viu o monitor do que parecia ser um rastreador, e sem entender, atentou-se a um arquivo que estava do outro lado da saleta. Abriu a primeira gaveta do arquivo e viu páginas de diversos periódicos, cujas principais manchetes eram: "FILANTROPO SALVA HOSPÍCIO", "HOSPITAL DE METROPOLIS ABRE CENTRO DE REABILITAÇÃO PARA DROGADOS", "CADA DE REPOUSO PARA AIDÉTICOS SALVA!", "DOADOR ANÔNIMO RECONSTRÓI ORFANATO", entre outros.

De repente, algo chamou a atenção de Clark no monitor de rastreamento, que começava a disparar. O programa, na verdade, estava rastreando a Safetex Security, provável responsável pelo seqüestro de Lois. Mais do que depressa, Clark ligou para Chloe e pediu que ela mandasse a polícia para o endereço, e com sua super-velocidade, foi ao local indicado no rastreador, a fim de salvar Lois.

* * *

Quando Clark chegou ao depósito da Safetex rastreado por Oliver Queen em seu esconderijo, descobriu em um galpão abandonado alguns capangas do chefe da companhia e o próprio, caídos ao chão, desmaiados, e um deles, inclusive, havia sido atingido por uma flecha paralisante. Clark olhou ao redor, inclusive com sua visão de raio-x, em busca de Lois. Mas não havia sinal dela em parte alguma. Foi então que ele viu que havia uma abertura no teto, por onde o Arqueiro Verde muito provavelmente saiu com Lois.

* * *

No terraço do depósito da Safetex, o mascarado passava gentilmente as costas da mão pelo rosto de uma desacordada Lois, quando ela finalmente começou a recobrar a consciência. 

"Você está bem?" perguntou o Arqueiro Verde a Lois, quando ela abriu os olhos e o viu.

Mais do que depressa, ela se levantou, tirando da cintura dele seu crossbow.

"Não! Graças a você!" respondeu ela, apontando a arma, a poucos passos dele.

A poucos metros de distância, Clark surgiu, com sua super-velocidade, e viu o que acontecia.

"Eu salvei você" protestou o mascarado a Lois, enquanto levantava as mãos, lentamente.

"Claro que salvou... dos bandidos que estavam tentando encontrá-lo" disse ela, tendo-o na sua mira. "Eles não são os únicos com um 'V de Vingança' marcado na sua bundinha de couro"

"Bundinha?" repetiu ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Ouvi dizer que também estão de olho nas minhas botas"

"O senso de humor por acaso veio junto com a fantasia?" devolveu Lois, com sarcasmo.

"A rotina tumultuada é para chamar a atenção do papai?" indagou o mascarado, quando então foi surpreendido pelo disparo de uma flecha por Lois, que atingiu a parede atrás dele.

Clark assistiu à cena e pensou em intervir, mas não sabia como, quando olhou para o alto, e viu que os dois estavam debaixo de um cartaz iluminado.

"Ops... Acho que minha mira está um tanto quanto enferrujada" disse Lois, enquanto o Arqueiro olhava perplexo para o alvo atingido. "Agora..." continuou ela, aproximando-se lentamente dele, sem abaixar o crossbow. "Vamos tirar esses óculos e revelar nosso 'príncipe dos ladrões'..." completou, levantando a mão em direção ao rosto dele.

De repente, as luzes do cartaz ao alto do prédio começaram a estourar, e faíscas voaram por todos os lados. A poucos metros de distância, Clark disparava com sua visão de calor contra as lâmpadas, com cuidado para não acertar nem Lois e nem o Arqueiro. Lois olhou para o alto, e quando se voltou para o mascarado, ele já não estava mais lá.

* * *

Numa rua deserta não muito longe, uma moto era conduzida em alta velocidade, quando Clark surgiu no meio da via, e o motoqueiro freou quase que abruptamente. 

"Oliver Queen" disse Clark.

O condutor da moto, que na verdade era o Arqueiro Verde, tirou o capacete, revelando o rosto de Oliver, e um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

"Você me deve uma" disse ele a Clark, não muito surpreso por sua identidade ter sido revelada. "Foi você no telhado, certo?"

Clark nada disse, e Oliver completou: "Por que me deixou fugir?"

"Não tenho certeza se Lois entenderia porque seu novo namorado leva uma vida dupla" respondeu Clark.

"Ou por que um dos melhores amigos dela faz a mesma coisa" corrigiu o bilionário.

Clark nada disse a respeito, e Oliver completou, com aspereza:

"Acho que estamos quites"

"Estaremos quites quando devolver o que roubou do Lionel" disse Clark, dando-lhe as costas e indo embora.

* * *

"Smallville!" exclamou Lois que estava na calçada em frente ao depósito da Safetex junto a um detetive que tomava notas, enquanto vários policiais cercavam o prédio e os seus seqüestradores eram agora levados presos para uma viatura. 

"Lois!" exclamou ele, em resposta, quando foi então surpreendido com um inesperado abraço, tal como no dia em que se encontraram no hospital em Smallville após a chuva de meteoros.

Ao perceber o que acabara de fazer, Lois o desvencilhou rapidamente, e sorriu, enrugando a testa, confusa, e na tentativa mais do que desesperada de disfarçar seu impulso.

"Acho que acabamos por aqui, Srta Lane" disse o detetive, fechando o bloco de notas. "Vamos continuar procurando pelo Arqueiro Verde por toda a região, e caso precisemos de mais alguns detalhes, entraremos em contato"

"Certo" disse Lois, sorrindo, e cruzando os braços.

Quando o detetive se afastou, Lois se virou para Clark. "O quê faz aqui?" indagou.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, não muito certo do que responder.

"Bem, Chloe e eu descobrimos que a Safetex estava interessada no paradeiro do Arqueiro Verde" explicou. "Achamos que ela poderia estar envolvida no seu seqüestro. Não precisou de muita pesquisa para localizar esse endereço como sendo um dos seus depósitos"

"É... Infelizmente o 'Besouro Verde' descobriu esse lugar e também me seqüestrou" revelou ela, indignada.

Clark enrugou a testa, não muito certo do que Lois dizia.

"Ele esteve aqui?" perguntou ele, fingindo surpresa.

Lois balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Felizmente a polícia chegou bem a tempo, mas não tão a tempo para prender o bandido mascarado!" disse.

"Você está molhada, Lois..." disse ele, preocupado, enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Sabe, ele pensa que me engana..." continuou ela, enquanto Clark colocava o casaco nos ombros de Lois, que agia indiferentemente ao gesto. "Mas eu sei bem o que ele pretende..."

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, e a encarou, esperando sua conclusão.

"Sabe?" indagou ele.

"Claro. Notoriedade" explicou ela, ao que Clark sorriu, confuso. "Ele quer ser um bandido famoso, e só não fez nada comigo porque sou a pessoa que o colocou pela primeira vez na capa de um jornal. Mas vou descobrir quem ele é. Custe o que custar... aí sim ele vai ter a atenção que merece"

"Lois, não acha que está exagerando?" indagou Clark.

E ela o encarou, enrugando a testa. "Qual é, Smallville? Não gostaria de saber quem é o maluco por trás da máscara?"

"Sinceramente?" indagou ele, frisando a testa. "Não"

"Você é mesmo incrível, Smallville... o cúmulo do conformismo!" protestou ela, revoltada.

"Por quê não deixamos isso com a policia, Lois?" sugeriu ele, tentando dissuadi-la da idéia de investigar o Arqueiro Verde.

Lois suspirou. "Não adianta mesmo argumentar com você..." disse ela, balançando a cabeça, quando viram Chloe se aproximar.

"Lois!" exclamou ela, ao quê as primas se abraçaram. "Você está bem?"

"Um pouco molhada, mas estou bem" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Ótimo... Venha, eu lhe dou uma carona" e virando-se para Clark. "Clark?"

"Tudo bem" disse ele. "Tenho como voltar" explicou.

"Okay. Falamos depois, então" disse Chloe, sorrindo, e caminhando com Lois, que ainda vestia o casaco vermelho de Clark, em direção ao carro, enquanto ele as observava, e pensava como Oliver era um homem de sorte.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Clark chegou ao Talon e encontrou a porta do apartamento de Lois entreaberta, como sempre, e foi entrando após bater. 

"Lois?" chamou ele, quando então a viu trabalhar no computador, provavelmente escrevendo mais um artigo sobre o Arqueiro Verde.

"Ei, Smallville!" disse ela, olhando-o por cima do monitor.

Ele sorriu, e se aproximou.

"Nunca aprende, não é mesmo?" indagou ele, apontando para a porta.

Lois o ignorou, rolando os olhos, e ele mudou de assunto:

"Acabei de ler sua reportagem no Inquisitor" disse.

Lois sorriu, e levantando-se para se servir de mais café, perguntou: "E o quê achou?"

"Bom, talvez o sujeito não seja tão ruim como parece" revelou Clark, fitando-a nos olhos.

"Você também, Smallville?" indagou ela, e antes que Clark perguntasse do que ela estava falando, Lois completou: "Ollie acabou de sair daqui..." nisso, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e embora não devesse estar nem um pouco surpreso, estava incomodado. "E ele acha a mesma coisa"

Clark nada disse, e Lois perguntou:

"Acha mesmo que alguém que se esconde atrás de uma máscara pode mesmo ter boas intenções? Hum. Eu não acho. E a menos que me provem o contrário, vou a fundo com isso, Clark"

Ele suspirou, pensativo, certo de que Oliver não pretendia então contar a verdade a Lois, e enquanto ela voltava ao seu artigo, ficou observando-a por algum instante. Sua força e determinação eram surpreendentes. E ele sorriu, quando ela então o flagrou, e ele tentou disfarçar olhando ao redor.

"Trabalhando numa outra matéria sobre o Arqueiro Verde?" perguntou ele, apontando.

Lois sorriu. "Não. Não vou fazer dele minha obsessão _full time_, Smallville. Afinal, ele não é bom o bastante para isso..."

Clark sorriu, e Lois levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

"Mas não é por isso que está aqui, certo?"

"Bem, minha mãe queria saber se você gostaria de almoçar conosco no sábado" disse ele. "Faz tempo que você não vai lá, e... uh, ela sente saudades das suas visitas" revelou.

"Hum. Sente mesmo?" sorriu Lois, olhando para Clark, que tentava esconder o fato de que, estranhamente, era ele que sentia saudades de sua presença constante. "Que meigo" disse, voltando ao seu artigo. "Mas não vou poder ir..." nisso, Clark enrugou a testa, tomado pela surpresa, e ela completou: "Vai haver uma festa no antigo internato onde Oliver estudou no sábado... uma espécie de reunião de classe"

"Que pena" disse ele.

"Sei..." disse ela, sorrindo. "Tenho certeza de que no fundo você está vibrando com o fato de que não vou poder ir"

Lois levantou os olhos para ver Clark, e ele apenas sorriu um meio sorriso.

"E não adianta me enganar com essa cara..." completou ela. "Você nunca me engana. Smallville" piscou ela.

Clark sorriu. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez ele já não conseguisse mais esconder seus sentimentos com sarcasmo, tal como Oliver sugeriu.

"Bom... vou indo, então" disse, enquanto Lois continuava a trabalhar no seu novo artigo.

Antes de encostar a porta, ele se virou novamente para vê-la, e suspirou. Oliver Queen era, definitivamente, um sujeito de muita sorte.

* * *

Mais tarde, no loft, Clark encontrou Oliver sentado à sua mesa de estudos, lendo uma edição antiga do Planeta Diário, cuja manchete era a morte dos seus pais num passeio em alto mar. 

Ao perceber a presença de Clark, Oliver baixou o jornal, e disse: "Não imaginava que eu fosse um assunto tão fascinante" e completou: "Tem lido a meu respeito. Você e Lois deviam começar um fã-clube"

"Não vai contar a ela?" perguntou Clark, aproximando-se.

"Não sei, Clark, você parece estar indo bem se escondendo como um fazendeiro" explicou Oliver, irônico, olhando ao redor.

"Você não pode ficar com alguém a menos que ela saiba quem você é de verdade" insistiu Clark, preocupado com Lois. "Acredite. Eu mesmo já tentei"

"Hum. Por isso que me odeia?" indagou Oliver, caminhando pelo loft, sob o olhar atento de Clark.

"Como assim?" respondeu Clark, confuso.

"Acha que sou apenas mais um filhinho de papai mimado e rico? É isso?" perguntou Oliver. "Ou é por que não estou disposto a bancar o mártir como você?"

"Você pode jogar esse jogo pelo tempo que quiser. Só que cedo ou tarde, vai magoá-la. Sabe bem disso" insistiu Clark, apenas preocupado com o bem estar de Lois.

"Você parece ter todas as respostas" disse Oliver, tirando algo do bolso e jogando para Clark. "Então acho que isso deve ficar em mãos mais seguras"

Clark pegou o objeto atirado por Oliver, e viu que se tratava do colar da coleção de Lionel, roubado do pescoço de sua mãe na festa de arrecadação de fundos da sua campanha.

"Para constar, Lionel comprou isso de um notório militar bósnio" explicou Oliver. "Ele costumava lavar dinheiro da LuthorCorp"

"Então por que está me entregando isso?" indagou Clark, confuso quanto às pretensões do misterioso e excêntrico bilionário.

"Você parece ter uma idéia bem definida sobre o que é certo e errado..." justificou Oliver. "Então, sugiro que decida você a quem isso realmente deve ficar"

"Minhas idéias já não são tão claras como costumavam ser" revelou Clark, subitamente, lembrando dos recortes de jornal que viu no apartamento de Oliver. "Acha mesmo que é certo roubar, contanto que seja por uma boa causa?"

"Que o fim justifica os meios?" indagou Oliver. "Absolutamente"

"Não me sinto desse jeito" disse Clark, pensativo, e encarando-o, perguntou: "Por quê está aqui?"

Oliver se aproximou, e respondeu: "Clark, você tem habilidades com as quais eu não poderia nem sonhar"

Nisso, Clark nada disse, e continuou ouvindo-o com atenção:

"Admiro que as use para salvar as pessoas próximas a você..."

E Clark enrugou a testa, imaginando onde o bilionário pretendia chegar com aquela conversa.

"Mas há um mundo inteiro de pessoas por aí, Clark" continuou Oliver. "Elas precisam de pessoas como nós, e com todo o potencial que tem, não pode ficar esperando que elas venham até você!"

Clark o encarou com firmeza ao ouvir a dura e arrebatadora verdade nas palavras de Oliver, quando este completou: "Quando estiver pronto para fazer algo sobre isso... não deixe de me avisar"

Oliver Queen lhe deu as costas e foi embora, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Clark suspirou, refletindo sobre as palavras de Oliver, e imaginou que talvez, afinal de contas, ele não fosse má pessoa. Suas intenções eram boas. E Clark teve a certeza de que Lois não poderia estar em melhor companhia, já que ele não se sentia tão preparado como Oliver para assumir um destino tão grandioso como aquele, e isso também o deixava arrasado.

FIM


End file.
